1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixation device for an electronic display, particularly to a device for fixing an electronic display on a printed circuit board of electronic apparatuses with high stability by a simple attaching operation.
2. Prior Art
An electronic display such as a liquid-crystal or flourescent display tube for digitally or graphically showing a volume of sound, frequency, revolution speed, time measurement result or the like is attached to a home electric appliances such as television set, radio, video tape recorder, microwave oven, stereo, and measuring instrument. Although various means for installing electronic display parts into electronic apparatuses have been proposed, each of the means includes some problems, e.g., lack of positioning stability, complicated processes for attachment and demounting, all of which result in inefficiency in respect to the production of electronic apparatuses.
Recently, however, several inventions have been made for providing an electronic display fixation device which enables a display to be stably attached to and easily demounted from an electronic apparatus. One of this type is the fixation device 50 illustrated in FIGS. 11 thru 13 and disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 815,470. As shown in the figures, the fixation device 50 has a terminal holding frame 54 to help attachment of an electronic display tube 52 with a number of terminals 51 to the circuit board 53 with various electronic parts, a fixing member 55 for fixing the body of fixation device 50 on the circuit board 53, and holding members 56 for retaining the electronic display tube 52 at both longitudinal edges of the fixation device 50.
In the above-mentioned conventional fixation device 50, the holding members 56 are formed at both longitudinal edges of the fixation device 50 so as to pivot via hinges 57. Moreover, engaging members are composed of projections 58 and pawls 59 which are respectively formed at transverse ends of the fixation device 50 and the holding members 56 for fixing the holding members 56 at the position where the electronic display tube 52 is retained by the holding members. Therefore, the electronic display tube 52 can be accurately fixed on the circuit board 53 by putting the fixation device 50 on the circuit board 53, setting the electronic display tube 52 on the above-mentioned fixation device 50, then pivotally turning the holding members 56 in the direction of arrowhead A in FIG. 12, and engaging the projections 58 and pawls 59 as shown in FIG. 13. However, when the electronic display tube 52 is attached to or demounted from the fixation device 50, it is required to simultaneously engage or disengage the above-mentioned engaging members, which is troublesome. If only one of the engaging members of the holding member 56 is released and turned outwards for demounting the display tube, the body of holding member 56 is bent or sometimes broken.